Babysitter or Bodyguard?
by jkkitty1
Summary: What happens when a Section 2 agent needs to be protected by other Section 2 and 3 agents?  Can Napoleon and Illya find the mole before either Jo is kidnappered or killed.


**Babysitter or Bodyguard**

**By Jkkitty**

**Before Waverly sat 3 of his section 2 agents and the head of Section 3 in New York. His CEA, Napoleon Solo, a medium height man of 5'10, hazel eyes, dark hair with a slight lock of hair that continuously fell over his right eye, a determine chin, and a smile that melted the heart of all the women in UNCLE. He wore his usual well-tailored, expensive suit, free from wrinkles, which hid a dangerous, professional spy. **

**Napoleon second in command Illya Nichovetch Kuryakin was shorter than Napoleon by two inches but because of his thin, slightly build he looked even smaller. However, underneath his clothes was a well muscular body that was athletic and dangerous. **

**His messy crop of white blond hair, younger looking than he truly was, blue eyes that were the only sign of his mood as they changed to match his inner feelings added to the danger when attacked. Napoleon was truly the only one who could read his partner at times. **

**Finally was Josepha Nichovia Kuryakin who was 5'4", about 34-22-24, looking no older than 18, petite, large blue eyes that changed color to match her present attitude, and waist long light strawberry blonde hair. Dressed in black slacks and turtleneck, covered by a black blazer, and finished with black low boots, she looked innocent but was deadly. **

**Almost a twin of her brother, only their outer personalities was different. Illya was usually somber at all times not showing his emotions, where Jo wore them on her sleeve in her personal life. However, on assignment, both were silent with no emotions visible to the enemy.**

**"As you know, Miss Kuryakin is designing a computer program to protect UNCLE computers from attack. However, we have received word that THRUSH has found out about it and wish to obtain this program and its designer, Miss Kuryakin. **

"**It seems that we have another member of our staff that is working with THRUSH. Miss Kuryakin has informed me that she will have the program finished and installed in less than a week. During this time, Section 3 will have an agent with her at all times in the building. **

"**When she leaves the building, either a Section 2 agent or Section 3 agent will remain with her. At this point, I am willing to allow her to leave UNCLE's property unless something else happens. Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin, you will schedule the protection and look into our leak. However, I want this kept quiet. Questions?"**

**Napoleon whispered to his partner, "This is not going to sit well with Jo". Illya nodded his head and raised his eyes to the ceiling.**

**"Sir, I do not need a babysitter. After all, I am a Section 2 agent and good at it. This is ridiculous," Jo responded angry.**

**"Miss Kuryakin, this is not a suggestion. It is an order. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"**

**Though gritted teeth, "Yes sir." Waverly dismissed his agents and Jo made for the door before anyone could catch up with her, "I will be in my office in Section 2". She spit back at them**

**"Well that went better than I thought," Napoleon said to his partner, "No blood at least."**

**Illya looked at Napoleon, "Not yet. Give her time." He predicted. "Hopefully, it not ours."**

**Josephina (Jo) stormed into her Section 2 office and threw her folders unto her desk with a string of Russian expletives. Her partner of three months, Andres, looked up taking in this very angry agent. **

**"Illya, Napoleon, Waverly, or a combination? And what is it that they are preventing you from doing?" he asked knowing that it had something to do with a restriction of something she wanted to do.**

**"Men! You too. I understand you are off on assignment without me. I am a Section 2 agent, and a good one. I can take care of myself. I do not need a babysitter," Jo streamed.**

**"So Thrush is out to stop me before I finish the computer program. I do not need Section 3 to follow me around here or Section 2 to stay with me at home," she finished her titrate with another string of Russian expletives. **

**Waverly had asked her to design a computer program that would prevent THRUSH from breaking into UNCLE's computer system and warn them if attempts were made. In addition, he wanted to program to be able to grow in protection as their computer needs increased. It was almost completed and THRUSH found out about it wanting it for themselves.**

**"Now Jo, you know Waverly hands out assignments. Ours is just to follow orders. I will miss you by my side on the assignment if that helps," Andres offered with his hands in a surrendering position.**

**Before Jo could respond, Jason from Section 3 arrived, "I have been assigned to you", he announced.**

**Jo slammed her fist on the desk and stood. "I need to eat", and left with Jason hurrying to catch up behind her.**

**Heading for an empty table after getting her food, she was brought up short by Napoleon placing an arm around her waist. Looking at the CEA, "Move it Solo, before you lose it", Jo demanded as she looked at his arm.**

**"Come on Jo, we saved you a spot," he offered with a smile. Illya Nichovetch Kuryakin, April Dancer, and Mark Slate made up the rest of the agents at the table. They moved over to make room for her to join them.**

**"Solo, for the last time, move the hand," she stated with an icy look at the CEA. Illya and Mark hide a grin behind their hands. Jo could speak volumes with her eyes, just like her brother. **

**Napoleon let go and bow with an invitation for Jo to enter the booth. As she entered the booth, Jo looked at her brother Illya and friend Mark, "You two are no better. I do not need a babysitter" blue eyes glaring at them.**

**April Dancer, first female Section 2 agent for UNCLE, smiled at Jo, "They giving you a hard time? Bad day?" she inquired.**

**"Oh, it men in general and them in specific. If I were a man, they would not think that I need a babysitter." She lowered her voice so only the table could hear.**

**"Now Jo, it is not a babysitter but a bodyguard," Illya volunteered, "I have also had to have a bodyguard due to my research."**

**"That is only because you did not tell either UNCLE or Russia until you published and were invited to give the results in a building full of people including THRUSH. I am here at UNCLE headquarters or my home not in a crowded room", Jo shot back.**

**Napoleon tried not to laugh at Jo outburst but was unable to keep a straight face, "Jo, this isn't getting you anyplace. Waverly ordered it, so that is how it going to be. Why don't you just relax, it only for a week or so. Tell you what Jason", he addressed the Section 3 agent.**

**"One of us will drop her off at her computer office and wait until you come. Take some time to eat and maybe some aspirin—you will probably need it", Napoleon offered nodding his head toward Jo.**

**Jo left out another string of Russian, causing the agents to smile, "You can tell my babysitter to meet me at my computer office, I am not hungry any longer." **

**Leaving quickly, April followed her out to wait with her until the Section 3 agent could arrive at her office.**

**Napoleon looked at his partner. They discussed who would stay with her that evening when she left for home that evening giving her some time to get use to the idea of have someone with her at all times. **

**"She really is upset with this situation," Illya stated, "Maybe it better be me. She will calm down after she thinks this through, and I think she will be more responsive to me. You represent Waverly, and any agent would not do much better as she is not happy about his orders right now. How about stopping by for dinner around seven or so? I should be able to calm her down by then."**

**"Okay, I want to take a look around the computer lab." After Illya left to complete some overdue paperwork his partner had left for him, Napoleon went toward the computer section. **

**He spent some time looking over who sat where, where the offices were, and how the lab in general was set up. Becoming more familiar with the layout, he looked for anything that seems out of place that might give him an idea as to how THRUSH was getting their information. **

**"What are you doing here Solo?" demanded Douglas, the computer lab supervisor, "You didn't tell me you would be looking around? Why? What gives you the right?"**

**"Talk to Waverly. I was on a date when he called and told me he wanted a security check done by me alone", Napoleon lied. "I rather be with my date."**

**"Why wasn't I informed? I am head of the section. Let me guess. It that commie isn't it? Do you really believe someone here would be giving out information besides her or her brother? Why aren't you checking them out? She's probably giving out info to her comrades", Douglas spit out at Napoleon disliking Kuryakin placement in his department.**

**Napoleon slowly answered reeling in his anger, "What part of United don't you understand, Douglas? It means uniting all people. She is a Section 2 and a computer expert, not a commie."**

**"Then keep her there. Do you forget what they did in Korea? You fought against them. That right. You have allowed a commie be your partner and now one in our secure computer lab. Since when did you join them?"**

**Napoleon slowly counted to 10. "One more word from you and you are on report. There is a security leak in this department, and I am beginning to wonder how high up it goes. I will get to the bottom of this and heaven help whoever it is."**

**Douglas took a swing at Napoleon, who quickly ducked the fist answering with one of his own that found it mark. Douglas hit the ground. "I will have you up on charges Solo, you can't do that."**

**"Be my guess. I will have Waverly look at the tape and see who took the first swing. I have just one warning for you, someone is giving out information from your department, and I intend to find out who and put a stop to it." With that, Napoleon left Douglas on the floor and headed toward Waverly office. He shouldn't have hit Douglas but it did make him feel much better. **

**After speaking to Waverly and accepting his reprimand for losing his temper quietly from the Old Man, who reminded him 'Mr. Solo, you can't take on everyone who disagrees with our beliefs. You are the CEA and need to set an example", he left for Jo's apartment.**

…**.**

**Using his key to open Jo's apartment door, Illya entered the room first after disconnecting the security system and began to search. Jo stood by the door with her arms crossed over her chest.**

**"** _Ty ne khocheshʹ , chtoby proveritʹ kvartiru_**(Are not you going to help check out the apartment)?" Illya asked as he eyed his sister.**

**Not willing to giving up one bit of her anger, Jo shot back, "** _Vytelokhranitelya. Razve eto ne vasha rabota? YA ne khotel by chtoby vy chuvstvovali sebya ya ne sotrudnichayut_**(You are the bodyguard. Isn't it your job? I would not want you to feel I am not cooperating)." **

**Illya gave her one of his rare grins and continued checking out the apartment. Closing the door, he reset the security system.**

**As he looked around Jo's apartment, he felt quite at home. April had helped her create a home that she could be proud of. Although still sparely furnished, what was present recreated their grandmother's house in the Ukraine. **

**Jo had only a few years with their grandmother, but her home was the only home Jo had ever known. This apartment brought back those years and memories. Jo entered the apartment and when right to her room slamming the door as she entered, "** _YA idu spatʹ_**. ****(I am going to bed). "**

**"** _Kak naschet uzhina ?_**(How about some supper?)" Illya smiled as he ordered it. One thing Kuryakins did was eat no matter how angry or hurt they were. He knew not even Jo's 'Nyet' would not stop her from eating once the food came. **

…**.**

**Waiting for the food to arrive, he thought over the months. The Germans had separated them in childhood believing the other dead. It was only went the Russians sent a second representative to UNCLE did they met again. Both had spent the time since they were reunited getting to know one another. It was hard for him to believe it to this day that they were once more together. Smiling he knew that his sister was so much like him but yet a very different person. **

**Napoleon arrival brought him back to the present. Before the food came, he updated Illya about his run in with Douglas.**

**As the two male agents talked, Jo held her grandmother's necklace that hung around her neck in her hand and thought about what her grandmother use to tell her when she a young child. **_**My dear Josephina. You are quick to anger without thinking it through. Let others help you and listen before making your decision. Remember my little one, we love you. **_

**Once again, she had not thought it through this time. They were right. The program she was creating was critical to UNCLE security, and if she was being threatened than she needed to ensure her safety even if it meant a bodyguard. Although still upset, the anger slowly melted away.**

**The smell of food came to her. Slowly she rose to join her brother and Napoleon for supper without being called. As she joined the two, she smiled at the two men. **

**"I am sorry. I am just use to be the one who is the protector not the victim. It is hard to be on the other side. Can you forgive me?" Both guys gave her a kiss on the cheek, and handed the food to her along with tea sweeten with strawberry jam as was the Russian custom.**

…**.**

**The next morning Napoleon brought the car around and picked up Illya and Jo. The ride to HQ was warmer as Jo spoke to them than the ride home the night before. Although still unhappy about the bodyguard, Jo had accepted the necessity of the order. **

**As they arrived at HQ, Napoleon then Illya exited the car. After looking over the street, Jo was signaled to exit the car. Suddenly gunfire erupted from a few shooters coming out of a car that pulled up. **

**Illya dived into Jo, knocking her down sending her gun flying and taking a mercy dart instead of her. Someone yelled 'get Kuryakin' and a man came toward Jo and Illya. **

**As Napoleon continued to fire, Jo removed a knife from her boot and sent it flying into the gun arm of the man approaching them. Rapidly other agents came out of Defloria's shop to assist the down agents.**

**Lifting Illya, agents rushed him and Jo into HQ while others took care of the situation on the street. "Do not forget my knife," Jo shouted to the agents.**

…**.**

**Illya was taken to medical until his drugged sleep ended. The one prisoner who who had been knifed was taken to interrogation. Jo was turned over to Jason after an agent had returned her knife and UNCLE once more was quiet. **

**"Nice job with that knife. Most would have just killed him. I heard you were good but that was excellent," Napoleon offered as he sat on her desk later that afternoon.**

**"What good would that have done to kill him? You cannot question the dead. Besides I only kill when there is no other option," she responded as Napoleon. "Hopefully another few days and this program will be completed then I can get back to Section 2."**

**Before he could answer her, the phone rang. "Kuryakin here. Yes he is. For you", Jo handed the phone to Napoleon.**

**After speaking to the caller, Napoleon let Jo know that Illya was waking up, and that the prisoner had died from a capsule hidden in his mouth. headed to medical with Jason following.**

…**.**

**Upon arriving in Medical, they heard Illya arguing with the doctor about leaving, "I am fine and too busy to lie around here all day."**

**After a fast checkup Illya was released and immediately paged along with Napoleon to Waverly's office. **

**"Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin. This situation has gone far enough. The two of you are to find out who is behind this attack, who in our organization is giving THRUSH information, and put a stop to it now. This will be a top priority assignment. Miss Kuryakin will remain at headquarters until this is completed." **

**The agents glanced at each other and smiled wondering how Jo would take this order. "I will be speaking to Miss Kuryakin in a minute gentlemen and then you will use any information she can give us to find out who is betraying us. Miss Rogers, please page Miss Kuryakin immediately."**

**Jo heard the overhead page and proceeded to Waverly's office. "Miss Kuryakin sit down. As of this moment you are confined to headquarter until this situation is finished." **

**Napoleon and Illya watched as Jo face turned red and her eyes became the color of cold steel. They waited for the explosion.**

**Before it could happen Waverly continued, "Is that clear Miss Kuryakin? And you will work giving Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin any information that will help them discover whom is responsible for the leak."**

**Jo slow let out a breath slowly and said through clenched teeth, "Yes sir. Is there anything else or am I dismissed?"**

**With a nod of his head, he dismissed all three agents. As they walked down the hall, Napoleon put his hand around Jo's waist. "You okay."**

**"I will be as soon as this is over. I will stay in HQ, and help you. However, I will not be happy." With that, she removed Napoleon's arm and went to her office with Jason.**

…**.**

**Napoleon and Illya found no evidence as to who might be passing on the information from what Jo could tell them or the computer lab itself. **

**After examining the front of the shop where the attack had taken place, the only thing that came up was the fact that a few of the bullets that were fired toward where the Kuryakins were standing were mercy bullets, the rest were regular. **

**"They definitely wanted her alive," Napoleon observed, "But they were poor shots. They hit you instead of her. Even with you knocking her down, the dart seemed too low to hit her in the first place."**

**"You heard them say 'get Kuryakin' while coming towards us trying to get her, I just happen to get in their way. Besides if they wanted me, it would be dead not sleeping."**

**"Maybe. But remember, there were two Kuryakins there today", Napoleon shrugged his shoulders, "But I guess you are right, she was the target".**

…**.**

**After an uneventful day, Napoleon and Illya stopped by the computer lab to see if Jo wanted to eat before they left for the day but she was 'tied up and could not stop' so they left for supper. **

**As they left the restaurant, they were attacked and overpowered by a group of THRUSH goons. Both agents took up positions to fight off the attackers. Addressing each attacker, Napoleon and Illya took them out one by one. **

**They were doing well with eliminating the attackers when another group arrived outnumbering the agents by their number. Both were instructed to drop their guns, raise their hands before being knocked out. **

**After they were unconscious, they were loaded into a truck and taken from the place where the fight had taken place.**

…**.**

**Waking up in a cool damp cell, they found their hands and feet bound with chains to a wall. Other than the chains and headaches hit, they were undamaged.**

**"Oh, another wonderful THRUSH accommodation. Maybe you were right, Napoleon. Maybe they wanted us not Jo. Although I do not know why they want us. We are not on anything but this morning attack," Illya was the first to break the silence. **

**"Did they leave you with any toys? They took all mine."**

**"I have nothing either. I agree, it hard to determine why they are after us or at least you."**

**As they thought over the implications, footsteps stopped outside the door and the cell open. "Good, I see you two are awake. You may call me Mr. Jones. We have a few questions to ask you Mr. Kuryakin. Although I didn't expect Mr. Solo to also drop in, it is a nice surprise. THRUSH Central was happy to hear that you were also my guest. **

"**They have ordered me to keep you in excellent condition Mr. Solo, so you will just rest while Mr. Kuryakin and I have our talk here in the cell so you can see what we have planned for you at Central. However, if you want to help out your friend perhaps you can give us some answers. I know how difficult Mr. Kuryakin can be. Unchain Kuryakin and rechain him from the ceiling," Jones ordered the guards pointing to Illya.**

**As the guards rechained Illya, he fought as best he could until a gun was placed at Napoleon head. He watched as his partner was unable to help at all. **

**"Now Mr. Kuryakin, you can avoid problems by telling us all about the computer program you are creating. I want the program specifics now."**

**Illya laughed aloud. He could not believe his luck. They had the wrong Kuryakin. Well at least Jo was not strung up here he thought. "Sorry, I do not know what you are talking about. I am not a computer programmer. I am a scientist."**

**With a nod, the guards began to work Illya over. Jo was safe and his partner would never let on that they had the wrong person endangering his sister. **

**Illya passed out a few times during the beating but was brought back with a bucket of cold water each time. After a few hours, he was let down leaving him on the floor. Napoleon, who had been released from the chains quickly looked over his friend for severe injuries. **

**Moaning from Napoleon touch, he attempted to pull away. "It okay tovarisch, it only me. Let me help." Illya calmed down and let Napoleon finish his examination.**

**"Yes, it's all fine. I'm always fine".**

**"Yes, sure. A couple of bruised ribs, some open wounds, and multiple bruises all over. That is what I call okay. Any idea on how we can get out of here. You don't have the information they want nor do I. Guess we will need to hope something comes up as no one knows where we are."**

**Illya just looked at Napoleon and shook his head. "Just try to get yourself out. I cannot really help at this time, but you need to get out before Central comes for you." Napoleon and Illya both knew he wouldn't do that, they had come together and would leave that way. That was their code, partners protected each other.**

**"That's not going to happen," came a voice from the door. Douglas stood there looking at the two agents, Jones joining him.**

**"He hasn't said a word yet" pointing to Kuryakin, "But we will get the information," Jones informed him.**

**"You fool. You have the wrong Kuryakin. It his sister not him," with that Douglas backhanded Jones. "You are going to bring all of UNCLE down on us looking for these two. Solo and Kuryakin, I will be back to take care of you two after I talk to Central."**

"**We will get Jo and the program yet especially now that we have you", he threw at them as he turned around and stormed out of the cell leaving the two agents to watch him leave.**

**"Guess we know who the mole is. We can't do much for Jo from here." Four large men with guns stood across the door, "I see no way to get out now. Hope she is following orders," Napoleon offered.**

…**.**

**Waverly had called her in the morning they had gone missing, letting her know about the missing agents and then reminded her that she was to stay in the building. He had informed her that he did not need another agent missing and that his orders were to be obeyed to the letter. **

**At HQ, Jo finished the program in two days, checking it out, and confirming it was working correctly. Since hearing that Napoleon and Illya were missing, she took to wandering the halls whenever she was not busy or things were being checked out, looking for any bit of information that she could find. Jason followed her around attempting to get her to eat or at least rest. Nothing seemed to help.**

**While Jo finished her program, Napoleon and Illya were awaken by Douglas coming into their cell the next morning. "Well, although you can't help us with the computer program, I am sure you have a lot of other things you can tell us about. Speaking to Central, they have given these men permission to get the information any way possible." **

**The two agents were rechained to the ceiling and asked a series of questions which neither answered. With their refusal to answer, the guards began to beat them.**

**During the next few days, not food only a minimum amount of water was given to them to prevent from dying to fast. Each man was beaten individually while the other was made to watch, and at other times together. Questions were asked repeatedly, which the two agents refused to acknowledge.**

**Douglas frequently sat in on the interrogations encouraging the guards to go after Illya more frequently and severely. He hated the Russian just for being who he was, and the fact that THRUSH was upset that the Jo Kuryakin hadn't been taken yet.**

…**.**

**Finally, on the third day, Jo headed back to her office around 5pm. Jason took his seat outside her door to give her some time alone. He could see her through the window and maintained his watch over her. Looking down on her desk, she noticed an envelope with her name on it. **

**Opening it carefully, Illya and Napoleon's ID cards fell out with a sheet of paper that had a time and location on it. What to do? Going to Waverly might mean their deaths. However, going searching without backup could result in all their deaths and she had no idea who she could trust, as the envelope had been place in her office not sent. Although she wanted to save the two men, she knew what her decision had to be. **

**Making up her mind, she called Jason in. "I am going to see Waverly", she informed him. After showing Waverly the note. "Sir, I need to help find them. The program is done. I have had my subliminal conditioning in case of capture and interrogation to make sure I do not give out the information, and I am who they want."**

**Waverly looked over his agent at this point she was not angry but worried and determined. He agreed that she was the best option for finding Solo and Kuryakin. "Okay, Miss Kuryakin but you will follow orders exactly. Am I perfectly clear?" Jo nodded while Waverly outlined his plan to put an end to the affair and find his two missing agents.**

…**.**

**Jo sat on the bench that was specified in the note, a gun on her lap under her coat. Jones sat down next to her. "Nice of you to come Miss Kuryakin. Hand me you gun please."**

**"Gun?" Jo asked innocently.**

**"The one on your lap. Now, now, let's not make any mistakes. I will have them killed if you do not do exactly what I tell you."**

**Before she handed him the gun, she asked, "How do I still know they are alive?"**

**Jones took out a small item that looked like a TV screen. "I know that you have knowledge of electronics and tell what is live or not. Here they are."**

**Jo examined the picture, which showed both agents hanging from chains. Neither looked in good shape but Illya looked the worst of the two. "Okay, what do you want?" after handing him her special.**

**"Just precede me," Jones motioned with a wave of his gun, "Oh leave the jacket here, won't want an unnecessary items coming with us. Put you rings, necklace, bracket, and watch in the pocket. I am sure that your people will pick it up for you after we leave." **

**After removing all the items, he had her precede him to a van. Once inside he had her remove the rest of her clothes and replace them with a jumpsuit. **

**As the van started, Jones informed Jo "You have caused me a lot of trouble with THRUSH. Wrong identify and all. A little something I would like to pay you back for." With this two guard held her while Jones backhanded her until she passed out.**

…**.**

**When Jo awoke, she was being thrown into a cell with her hands bound with cuffs. Lying still until she heard the retreating footsteps of her capturers, she looked around. "Hi Jo," she heard Napoleon's voice, "Aren't you supposed to be in HQ?"**

**"Napoleon", she yelled and rose slowly to go toward him. "Where is Illya?"**

**A small blanket moved and a weak voice answered, "Here. The question is what are you doing here?"**

**Jo went to Illya first. He looked bad; they really had gone after him. Jo gently recovered him then checked on the CEA. He gently touched her face with his chained hands, "What happen here?" turning her face from side to side.**

**"Jones. Something about wrong identify. I am not sure what it all about. But he felt that he needed to pay me back."**

**"He thought Illya was the Kuryakin he needed, THRUSH was not happy with the mistake. How are you? I thought Waverly confined you to HQ."**

**"Oh Illya, I am sorry I got you into this," she held her brother's head in her lap. "Now Napoleon, you know I would never disobey his orders", she answered with a wink, "I will be blue and black tomorrow but that about it".**

**"Black and blue", Napoleon corrected.**

**"Even in a THRUSH cell you need to correct me", Jo laughed, "Did we find out who the mole is?"**

**Before Napoleon could answer, the cell door open and Douglas walked in. "Ah, Miss Kuryakin. I cannot tell you how long I have waited for this moment. You will give me the computer program or it will give me great pleasure to kill you and your brother personally, very slowly and painfully."**

**"Now, I feel left out", Napoleon said.**

**"You Solo are going to Central. They will take care of you. Chain her to the ceiling and bring me my riding crop." As Jo was chained, Douglas continued, "Personally, I hope you do not give me the program too quickly. I will be enjoying this."**

**Napoleon attempted pull himself up but was thrown back by one of the guards, "Don't do it Douglas".**

**"Why Solo you care. Perhaps you would like to stall this session with some information we have asked you for. Or maybe this commie doesn't mean that much to you, I noticed the other one didn't." Napoleon looked down and shook his head. **

**All three agents knew he couldn't do that; too many others would die if he gave in. Douglas laughed, "Not enough of a gentleman to prevent this session. Well it really won't have mattered. I want the program and she is the only one who can give it to me. Now Miss Kuryakin, the program." **

**Jo shook her head and prepared herself for what was to follow. Hopefully Waverly would arrive before too much happened. The crop came down once, twice and then the door burst open.**

…

**Mark and April were the first through the door. Mark aimed at Douglas, "Lower it or I will lower you gov."**

**Douglas spun to fire at Mark who was skinned, but not before Mark gun spit out first wounding Douglas who fell injured, "Don't worry; we want to make sure you get your day in court." **

**For a traitor, Douglas knew it would have been much better if Mark had killed him.**

**Other agents entered the cell, releasing Jo. Napoleon and Illya were being looked over by Medical personal before being moved to waiting ambulances.**

**After the all clear, Waverly entered the room. "Very good, Miss Kuryakin. Come along, you can give me verbal on the way back."**

**"Sir, I would like to go back with them if I could", Jo pointed to Napoleon and Illya. The doctor was looking over her back, "I do want to check this out a little more", and he informed Waverly. **

**For once Jo didn't disagree with the doctor, hoping that it would allow her to go back with the two injured agents. Mark and April hide a grin knowing how badly she must want to do this as all Section 2 agents hated doctors and hospitals.**

**"Okay, Miss Kuryakin, report to me as soon as you are cleared."**

…**.**

**The next night, Mark in a sling and Andres (from his individual assignment) on crutches were visiting Napoleon and Illya. Although very sore and bruised, Napoleon and Illya were in medical for only a few days. **

**As April and Jo walked into the room, Mark whistled. "WOW, even Jo is in a dress. Where are you two birds going?" Both April and Jo were dressed to party with dresses and knee-high boots.**

**Jo blushed, "April is taking me to a women only club tonight. All men waiters and dancers. She has told me that all women should experience this at least once."**

**Napoleon laughed, "April my love, you are going to corrupt her. Besides who will be there to protect you two poor little defenseless women."**

**April and Jo made a face, "Isn't it strange Jo? How is it that the two poor women defenseless are the only ones standing without Band-Aids, crutches, and bed rest? Now I really wonder who is truly the weaker gender." **

**Both April and Jo escape the room before the pillows hit the closing doors.**


End file.
